


a secret to happiness

by spikeymarshmallows



Series: look at me when i hurt you [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikeymarshmallows/pseuds/spikeymarshmallows
Summary: “Whatcha doing?” Klaus asked as he sidled up behind Diego, as if it weren’t completely obvious. From the corner of his eye, he could see that Klaus had dressed in one of Diego’s muscle tees.“Making you the pancakes you asked for,” Diego said mildly, as if he didn’t have a clue what Klaus was gearing up for.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Series: look at me when i hurt you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595641
Comments: 3
Kudos: 182





	a secret to happiness

**Author's Note:**

> From [this thingo.](https://spikeymarshmallows.tumblr.com/post/613767284575666176/fictional-kiss-prompts)
> 
> _kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they were intently doing_
> 
> This is un-beta'd because YEET. IDK if this deserves the M rating, but like, given it talks about sex *shrug*. I'm gonna go make pancakes now.

“Whatcha doing?” Klaus asked as he sidled up behind Diego, as if it weren’t completely obvious. From the corner of his eye, he could see that Klaus had dressed in one of Diego’s muscle tees.

“Making you the pancakes you asked for,” Diego said mildly, as if he didn’t have a clue what Klaus was gearing up for.

It was Sunday and whilst Diego didn’t necessarily relax his diet too much, he’d felt like being a little more lenient today. It might have had something to do with how Klaus had been all soft with sleep and had asked Diego so sweetly. And okay, he’d maybe asked again while he had Diego’s cock very close to his mouth. Sue him, Diego was only human.

Klaus started kissing Diego’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around his waist. Klaus cheeks were a touch warmer than they should have been. They’d gone to the beach yesterday, and Klaus had been very good about applying sunscreen to his shoulders, and his chest, and his abs, and his legs…. But he’d been so intent on teasing Diego he’d forgotten a second application to his face. The sunburn wasn’t too bad, just a dusting of pink that made his skin a little warmer. Diego thought it was kind of cute, but he wasn’t going to say that, otherwise Klaus might never wear sunscreen again.

Klaus kissed over his shoulders then, moving to his side. He kissed up Diego’s neck, pressing his body against Diego’s arm.

“Haven’t you had enough yet?” Diego asked through a laugh. They’d had sex less than an hour ago. Diego was good, but he wasn’t sure his refractory period was _that_ good anymore. That said, his body was fighting that battle valiantly.

Klaus shook his head, humming a negative. “Uh-uh. You withheld sex from me for a month. I’m just playing catch up.” Klaus shifted to sit against the edge of the sinks, still kissing Diego’s neck, jaw, cheekbones.

“The pancakes are going to burn,” Diego murmured even as he tilted his head to grant Klaus better access. He vaguely kept an eye on the pancakes, shifting Klaus to the side just a touch so that he wouldn’t accidentally lean over and burn himself on the hotplate. 

“Let ‘em.” Klaus wrapped his legs around Diego’s waist as he pulled Diego in closer. Diego let himself have one, two, three kisses, burying a hand in Klaus’ curls and then _twisting_. He pulled Klaus back a bare inch, making a tiny sound come from Klaus’ mouth.

“Behave,” Diego said softly.

“I think I’m being very good, actually,” Klaus teased, laughing through a wince as Diego tightened his grip.

Still keeping his hold firm, Diego leaned in, brushing his lips across Klaus’s parted ones, not allowing Klaus to chase him when he tried.

“I’m making you pancakes, just like you asked. Now, can you be a good boy for me and set the table?”

Klaus bit his own lip, and finally nodded. He was going pink under his sunburn. Diego kissed him again, just once more, and let go of Klaus, just in time to flip the pancake at a perfect golden brown. Klaus grumbled and slid off his perch, setting about doing as Diego asked.

Diego grinned victoriously to himself.

He thought he’d won, and was basking in his own smugness, when he felt two warm arms wrap around him again. Klaus nuzzled against him, grinding his hips (and semi-hard erection) against Diego’s ass.

“I thought I told you to behave,” Diego said quietly, turning his head to where Klaus had tucked his chin over Diego’s shoulder.

“I _am_ behaving,” Klaus protested, standing on tiptoe to kiss Diego again.

“I think we have very different definitions of behaving.”

“I would agree with that.”

Diego poured fresh batter in the pan, and then spun so quickly that Klaus flailed forward into him. Diego cupped Klaus’ cheeks between his two hands, and kissed him, hard. Klaus’ hands came up around Diego’s waist, pawing at his back as he clung on. It was wet, and filthy, and Klaus was making the sweetest little sounds against his mouth and tongue.

Diego eased out of the kiss, still holding Klaus’ face in his hands. He pressed one final kiss to Klaus’ mouth, then to his nose, and withdrew. A whine escaped Klaus’ mouth. Diego grinned to himself, flipped the pancakes, and handed Klaus the plate of the pancakes he’d already made.

“Eat,” he said firmly. “Not a suggestion.”

Klaus narrowed his eyes at him, and grumbling, took the plate to the table.

“This isn’t over yet, Mister. You’ll pay for that.”

Diego just raised an eyebrow at him, and returned his attention to the cooking.


End file.
